iDidn't Expect That
by SeddieDreams21
Summary: After Sam is involved in an accident she and Freddie receive some unexpected news.


Hey to everyone who reads, I just thought I would do a short one shot, this idea popped into my head so I thought why not make a story. I hope you all enjoy, and please review. Xx

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own iCarly.

iDidn't Expect That

When you get a phone call saying your wife has been involved in an accident, you feel numb, you feel like you've lost them already even though you don't know what's happening, and all these thoughts run through your head, what was the last thing I said to her, did I tell her I loved her this morning, does she know I love her more than anything in this world. Will she be okay? All these questions and yet a part of you doesn't want to know the answers, in case they aren't the ones that you want. But eventually you pick up your thoughts, you put down your phone and you race to find out.

"I'm looking for my wife, she was brought in just now, she was involved in an accident." He rushed the sentence in a panicked voice, a look of worry and nervousness on his face.

"Name please?" the receptionist was calm and collected the complete opposite of Freddie in this situation.

"Sam Benson, look can you tell me is she okay, she is okay isn't she?

"I'm assuming your Freddie right? She has been asking for you, just down the hall to your left Mr Benson, you will find your wife there."

"Asking for me? She's ok then. You don't know how grateful I am to hear you say that. Thank you for your help."

He made his way down the hall to a room, on the corner; she was shocked at what he saw inside. Sam sitting there unhurt, not a scratch on her, after all his worried thoughts that she was possibly dead, she was perfectly fine.

Freddie made his way over to her and wrapped her up in a hug that could off warmed the Antarctic, it was filled with such love, his worries left him and he knew that she was ok.

"Hey Freddie, you ok, you look kind of sick you know, well you're in the right place I guess, so did you bring me some food.

"Bring you some food? Sam you've just had a car accident and the first thing you can say is that you want food. You gave me such a shock you know that."

"Hey I've sat her being poked and prodded they even took blood, you know I hate needles, I think I deserve a little something to eat. Plus it was only a minor accident I'm perfectly fine."

"Did the doctor tell you that you were perfectly fine because the last time I looked you weren't one?"

"He said that I looked fine, but that he would do some tests and a scan to make sure that there isn't anything wrong internally, or something like that. But I feel fine, I was lucky ok."

"Yeah, you're right you were lucky. Sam I was so worried, I thought that I was going to end up losing you or something."

"Well dork, you can't get rid of me that easy. I'm not planning on going anywhere any time soon."

"Dork? I thought we got over that a long time ago. But it's ok as long as I'm your dork"

"Wow real smooth Benson, real smooth"

There she was sitting laughing at him and yet just an hour previous he was freaking out that she was going to die, its funny how things turned out. He was shocked at how well she was after being in an accident, but she is a Puckett after all, and they made of strong stuff. But little did the two of them know things were about to get a whole lot more shocking.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Benson, I'm Dr Lawrence. Ok Sam I'm just going to do an abdominal scan just to make sure there's no internal damage, so if u just want to lay up on the bed for me."

"Sure. Freddie can stay right?"

"Yes off course he can. OK well everything looks ok, there's no bleeding or anything and all your organs seem in perfect condition, and I'm sure you will be glad to know that your baby is doing absolutely fine. Your one lucky lady"

Sam's face said it all; she had a look of complete and utter confusion and shock. Freddie's face didn't make much sense either.

"My what is doing what now?"...

"Your baby Mrs Benson, your baby is doing fine."

"I'm not pregnant; I think I would know if I was. I mean I've put on a little weight recently and I was a little late but... Oh my God I'm pregnant aren't I?"

"It would appear so, but the baby is fine considering the stress your body was out through in the accident and the blood test confirms that. Congratulations, I'll leave you two alone."

"Wow, you had no idea you were pregnant?"

"I never thought about possibly being pregnant, you know I've been busy with work lately and I just never paid attention I guess, are you happy about this? I mean I know we've spoken about kids but this is a bit of a shock"

"Am I happy, off course I am? When I got the phone call that you were here and had been in an accident I never expectant to find this out, but its great news right Sam?"

"Right, we are having a baby, wow. We are really having a baby."

Sam and Freddie left the hospital that day with the news their life would change forever. It was a shock to them both, they didn't expect it, but at the same time they welcomed the news with open arms, the coming months would be tough dealing with a pregnant Sam, but if anyone could deal with it Freddie could.

Okay there you have it just a little one-shot to help me through a spot of writers block.

This is supposed to be a one-shot but if any of you think I should do a second chapter of it or a sequel one-shot please review and let me know.

Please review, it will be so appreciated. Thank you to all who read.

SeddieDreams21.. xx


End file.
